


The Snowman

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

Deep underground, lived a Snowman who wanted to see the world. One day a stranger arrived to greet them,  
"Come with me, " she said.  
The Snowman stared at her and then the girl winked.  
"I am a snowman, and… I want to see the majestic mountains from far away.”

 

The Snowman sighs wistfully  
“I’ll take you,” she whispered  
"Would you do that for....me?” his coals somehow shining  
"Yes. Across the seas and beyond the burning Hotlands.”  
“Then take a piece of... me and bring it with you. Don’t let go until you reach the end.”  
She smiled and walked off, taking a piece of the Snowman with her.

 

The Snowman waited for her arrival… days passed, then weeks and the Snowman waited patiently. When all of a sudden the girl came back with the snow piece and reattaches it.  
He asks, “How did the trip to the mountain go?” the Snowman asked  
The girl answers, “It was very different from what I had expected,” the girl chuckled  
“Is that so?” the Snowman questioned  
“Yes,” she answered with a simple smile. “I believe that you’d loved too”  
The Snowman smiles kindly “I believe I did,” he said, almost seeming to nod. They looked at each other knowingly and giggled.

The END :D


End file.
